愛にはダーク Rewritten
by Dark-Night Spirit
Summary: Kanji Meaning: To Love the Dark.  This is the new version of the other version on Quizilla that I never finished ... lol. R&R   Ichigo X OC   lemon in the future chapters.
1. Intro to Kurai Haku

**Here's the intro to my OC: Konpaku, Kurai Haku**

* * *

**Intro to Kurai Haku:**

Name: Kurai Haku Konpaku (Meaning: Dark-night Spirit. "Kurai" and "Haku" were hyphenated when I translated them from English, to Japanese)  
Nickname: Kurai  
Height: 165.1 centimeters (5 foot 5 inches)  
Weight: 45.1324408 kilograms (99.5 pounds)  
Race: Demon, Shinigami, Human, Hollow (Vizard)  
Hair: Long, black hair with side-swept bangs. It is roughly 4 inches past her waist.  
Birthday: October 31st, but everyone thinks it is October 22nd.  
Age: 35,456,197, appears as 15  
Eyes: a deep stone-gray; partially blind out of right eye, due to injury.  
Appearance: ~Gigai: She's usually seen wearing black skin-tight skinny jeans, a tight black and red TapouT tank top, black Vans, and red sunglasses that have a red front with white lining on the edges. ~Shinigami: She's usually seen wearing a black shihakusho, white toe-socks, the sandals the Shinigami wear, and Doragon Makai & Kanashimi Doragon over her back, held on with a black sash that goes over her right shoulder. ~Tattoos: She has multiple tattoos. She has black demon wings tattooed on her back, taking up the majority of her back. She has a tattoo of the kanji 暗い(Kurai) just below her belly-button. ~Piercings: 3 black mini-hoop earrings on her earlobes, and 2 piercings that have a long, slender post with 2 spikes on the ends to hold it on.  
Zanpaku-to: Doragon Makai and Kanashimi Doragon. ~Doragon Makai: (Dragon of Hell) Doragon Makai, in sealed form, is a standard-sized katana with a silver and black blade, a white cloth-covered hilt, an oval-shaped hand-guard, and a black scabbard with white connectors on it to hold it to the sash. In Shikai form she has a black blade, a large hand-guard, and black bandages cover the hilt. ~Kanashimi Doragon: (Dragon of Sadness) Kanashimi Doragon, in sealed form, is a standard-sized wakazashi with a red and black blade, a black cloth-covered hilt, a rectangular-shaped hand-guard, a blood-red scabbard with black connectors to hold it onto the sash. In Shikai form she has a black blade, a medium hand guard, and black bandages cover the hilt. The release command for them are "Eruto hirogaru" ("Reap and spread").  
Bankai: Kanashimi to Makai no Kudaka Reta Kibō (Shattered Hope of Sadness and Hell). A long, black blade with red lower half, a 死 (pronounced "Shi". It represents the "Death" in Shinigami, or "Death God") symbol for the hand-guard, a black bandage-wrapped hilt, and a long, stray, strand of the black bandage hanging freely.  
Other Info: Kurai had a rough past. She was stalked, people tried to kill her, and she had an issue with family. She was exiled from Sireitei, on a permanent assignment to Karakura Town about 10 years back.

* * *

**. I try my best! R&R!**

3a1da1dd-199a-4c8d-b762-c73666e64cb3

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, ... here's the first chapter. I'm working on the second chapter already, so ... ummm ... yeah. I haven't published since January, on my other account that I forgot the password to. .**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kurai's eyes widened as a huge Reiatsu was released in the area that Rukia was in.

_"What the hell are you doing, Rukia?"_ She thought, pressing the Shinigami pass to her chest. She jumped away from her body, using shunpo to get to where the large Reiatsu was at.

Rukia saw Ichigo when the dust cleared. _"I only meant to give him half of my powers, but he took them all …."_ she thought, amazed at the size of his Zanpaku-to. She immediately saw Kurai, a fellow Shinigami, jump down from a rooftop.

Kurai's eyes widened slightly. _"The Reiatsu belongs to …. him?" _she thought in awe. She then saw his broad, orange hair. _"I'll have to remember him, …" _she thought, joking to herself. _"He'll be hard to forget._"

"Kurai? What are you doing here?" Rukia said, looking up at Kurai's uncovered eye, her left eye. Kurai sighed heavily. "I noticed his Reiatsu, " she said, gesturing to the orange-haired teen. "It was hard to ignore."

Ichigo cut the Hollow's mask in half, releasing a dying screech from it, as it turned to black dust.

"That was impressive, ….." Kurai announced once the tension had gone down. The orange-haired teen scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

Kurai sighed, helping Rukia stand. "I'm Konpaku Kurai Haku, " she said. "And your name is?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, " Ichigo muttered in response. (It's a little confusing. Just remember this for when Kurai states her name: Konpaku = her last name. Kurai Haku = her first name. Got it memorized? XD)

The Following Day:

_Kurai's POV:_

I shoved past everyone on the way to my first class with Rukia. "Don't blame me that they didn't have a uniform in my size!" I growled to Rukia.

Rukia just laughed. "You're going to stand out like a sore thumb, then!" I rolled my eyes. "I. Don't. Care."

"You might when you have eyes on you … _all day_."

"No, I won't, " I sighed. "Now, will you shut the hell up?"

We walked into class, all eyes set on me.

I was wearing black skin-tight skinny jeans, black and red Vans, a black spaghetti-strap tank top, and a black Jack Skellington hoodie that was half-zipped-up. The thick, black, nylon phone-strap on my Blackberry Torch hung out of my pocket, right next to my jingling keys and the dirty-copper-colored Shinigami pass on the black leather strap.

I noticed .. who was it? Kurosawa? Kuro …. Kurosaki! Kurosaki Ichigo. I noticed Kurosaki Ichigo in the classroom. I walked up to him with Rukia beside me.

He looked extremely shocked to see us. _"I should read his thoughts …."_ I simply tapped into his thoughts.

_"What the hell are they doing here?" _I heard him mentally-consult himself. _"What the fuck is up with this?"_

Rukia turned her hand over, revealing a message she wrote with a Sharpie on the walk to Hanakura High, read, "_Say anything, and you die._"

He looked at it, then looked at Rukia in horror. I bit back laughter as Rukia smiled sweetly.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, " she bowed respectfully. "I'm Konpaku Kurai Haku, call me Kurai." I mumbled.

A teen with brown hair spoke-up, "It's nice to meet you two gorgeous ladies!" He smiled in a daze-full manner, drooling. I planted my foot in his face. "Don't try it, hentai." I sneered to him in disgust. (hentai = pervert)

Ichigo scowled as the brown-haired teen fell to the floor with a bloody nose. "He deserved that, " he scoffed. I rolled my eyes. "I think everyone _but_ him knew that was coming." Rukia sighed.

I nodded in agreement, cracking my knuckles. "Are there any more perverts like him around here?" I growled as a girl with short, spiky black hair walked up. "Yeah, … Chizuru over there. She's a lesbian." she muttered bitterly, shooting a clod glare at, who I presumed to be, Chizuru.

I shivered. "That's just nasty, ..." I said, fixing my cold stare on Chizuru, who looked back at me with a look that said, "What?"

"By the way, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, " she mumbled to me. I nodded. "Konpaku Kurai Haku, " I said, hating my full name. "You can call me Kurai, … Tatsuki."

"Alright, It's nice to meet ya', Kurai."

The teacher walked in just a few short minutes later. "Class, take your seats, please." she said as a solemn look of disinterest swept across my face.

Several Hours Later:

_Regular POV:_

Kurai groaned as she walked out of her last class with Rukia. It turns out, she and Rukia had the same classes, at the same times, as Kurosaki Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen soon walked out, right behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Kurai scowled. "We're going to high school, … what else?" she responded, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

* * *

**I've got 23 views already! Thank you! ^^ ~ ****Sorry that this chapter was so short ... R&R! **

3a1da1dd-199a-4c8d-b762-c73666e64cb3

1.03.01


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 down! . Yay!**

**Sidenote: Kurai Haku has made a bit of a ... disappearance until this time-zone in the fanfiction.**

**Well .. that's it! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

About 1 Month Later:

_Regular POV:_

Kurai stood atop a telephone pole, looking down at the fight between Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo go on. She already knew that Kuchiki Byakuya had seen her, but he had payed no attention to her.

_"Fuck this, "_ the dark-haired teen thought as the fight ended, Ichigo falling to the ground extremely slowly because of a swipe of Byakuya's Senbonzakura.

Once Byakuya and Renji had left with Rukia, she jumped down off of her perch, landing near Ichigo.

It began raining as she stood over him, the blood mixing with the rain.

"Kurosaki, …. you're going to kill yourself one day, " she murmured as Urahara Kisuke walked up.

"He went against Kuchiki and Abarai, hm?" Urahara asked Kurai. She just nodded.

Around 2 Hours Later:

_Ichigo's POV:_

I felt warm ….. but earlier I felt …. cold and dead – unable to move. I dared to open my eyes.

All I saw was Tessai …. TESSAI?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH ME UNDER THE COVERS?" I yelled, scrambling back as far as I could before my wounds began hurting like hell.

I saw Kurai standing in the corner of the room – eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest, and her right foot against the wall. "Real smooth, Kurosaki. I had to haul your ass here because Urahara was too lazy to do it." she ground out, a tone of irritation in her voice.

"Well, don't blame me if I almost died! I couldn't move!"

"What ever, … you were being lazy, too, ya' dork."

"Did you just – ?"

"Yes, I called you a 'dork.' Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter-of-fact, – "

I saw Urahara open a sliding door and walk in. "What's all the commotion in here?"

"Konpaku-chan called Kurosaki-kun a 'dork.' " Ururu spoke up.

"Kurai? Why'd you do that? That isn't very nice!" Urahara spoke up.

_Kurai's POV:_

I rolled my eyes at Urahara's statement. "I felt like it, that's why."

I noticed, out of the corner of my left eye, Ururu leave the room silently. Several moments later, she returned with a tray with 5 cups of tea on it.

Ururu walked up to me as I let a small smile slip. "Tea?" she murmured. "Yes, thank you." I carefully took a steaming cup of tea from the tray. I took a sip of the sweet-scented liquid.

_"Peppermint tea, eh?"_ I thought, the minty tang soothing my rather sore throat.

"Ichigo, you will be regaining your Shinigami powers and going to Sireitei – with a few others – to save Rukia." Urahara broke the silence.

I nodded silently, avoiding the orange-haired teen's gaze, that was currently in my direction.

_"Why must I be the one he looks at?"_

_**"Maybe he thinks you're pretty, Queeny."**_

_"Shut it, Howatioaisu."_

_**"Aw, … why?"**_

_"Cuz you're annoying, that's why."_

_**"Fine, .."**_

That was Nikushimi Howaitoaisu – my annoying _Hollow. _Yes – I have a Hollow. She, truly, doesn't have a name, but I call her Nikushimi Howaitoaisu.

Howaitoaisu – meaning "White-Ice" – is her first name, while Nikushimi – meaning "Hatred" – was her last name.

_White-Ice Hatred._

My name – Konpaku Kurai Haku – meant Dark-Night Spirit. I have no idea how my mother came up with it ….. What the – why'd I start rambling about names? I'm going mad –

"Kurai, … would you be kind enough to help me train Ichigo?" Urahara broke my inner-rambling.

"Um .. uhh – Sure. Yeah, .. I'll do that …" I managed to say, feeling a bit embarrassed that I zoned-out like that.

* * *

**R&R. Sorry if these chapters are short. I might be editing here and there and changing the chapters up in the future ... . Well, I hope that you're at least enjoying reading my fanfic.**

**[I may be uploading the old version – if not, I may be putting the link on here in the future.]**

3a1da1dd-199a-4c8d-b762-c73666e64cb3

1.03.01


	4. Chapter 3

**^^ My chapters are (slowly) getting longer! The newer they are, the longer they get. (I can't guarantee that they will ALWAYS be long, but, starting now, I'll try to make them long, so they're worth reading.)****Lol ... I should stop rambling on, ... so READ!****  
[ :') I'm so happy that people like reading. ... and that they set aside time to read my fanfics.]**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Kurai's POV:_

I jumped into the splitting void that was in front of me as I watched as Tessai bind Ichigo's arms with Kidou. Bakudo number 99, part 1: Kin to be exact ….

"_That kid isn't gonna come out of this hole as a Shinigami …. I'll have to kill him …."_ I thought, resting my leather-bound hands on the hilts of Doragon Makai and Kanashimi Doragon. (At the moment, Kurai has her Zanpaku-to through the obi, or belt/sash, that's on her waist. She doesn't have the sashes that go over her shoulders.)

"What the hell are you doing down here? Going to watch me suffer?" Ichigo scoffed to me, scowling in my direction.

"Nope, …. I'm just staying down here until I need to kill you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I have no faith that you'll regain your Shinigami powers, that's what."

"You're going to make him doubt in himself, Kurai!" Urahara called down to me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back. "I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME SOMETHING I ALREADY KNOW!"

About 75 Hours Later:

"It's about time that you started the Hollowification process, orange-head!" Jinta called down to Ichigo. By now, I had moved up to stand beside Urahara.

"Be quiet, you ungrateful child!" I scoffed, getting annoyed at his smart-ass remarks that I've had to tolerate for the last 75 hours.

"Urahara, " I sighed. "Make Jinta stop …. he's annoying as hell."

"Jinta, … stop that."

"Why? The Hollowification proce– " Jinta's eyes widened as I threw a stiletto at him, straight on, missing by a millimeter.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

Scowling, I turned, hearing Ichigo yell. "What?" My eyes widened on that note that sent chills down my spine.

Thankfully, no one could see my face, which showed _concern_. Concern for Kurosaki Ichigo. The person that I _pretended_ to hate.

I don't have anything against the kid, but I "hate" him.

Dust raised around us everywhere as part 2 to Bakudo number 99 was used, supposedly sealing Ichigo. I whirled around as something …. _something_ …. shot out of the clouds of dust.

"_Kurosaki?"_ I thought, seeing the dust clear, revealing Ichigo in a shihakusho and …. a Hollow mask? I used shunpo and got face-to-mask with, who I thought to be, Ichigo and tugged the mask off of his face.

I saw the same scowl, the same frown, and the same brown eyes. "You actually made it." I held the mask firmly instead of doing the proper thing – breaking it or disposing of it – and looked at it.

"Shut up, ..."

" 'Shut up …' is all you can say? 'Shut up …' ?"

"Yeah, … I just said it!" he growled to me.

"I should hav– " I was cut off by Urahara.

"Ichigo, … you have completed stage 1 of your training!" he said, fanning his fan out. (Lol …. that sounds funny …)

I sighed, closing my eyes with a look of solemn disinterest on my face. "What's the next 'stage' ?" Ichigo said to Urahara as my disinterest increased. _**'**_

_**"Queeny, … you were concerned for Kurosaki, …. weren't you?" **_Howaitoaisu asked childishly._** "**Howaitoaisu, shut up now!" _I retorted hotly.__

_**"Why should I?" **_she asked me, pushing my temper._ "Cuz you're annoying as hell!" _I snapped._** "I feel SO appreciated!" **_she replied, defending herself only in a way could comprehend._ "I'm happy that you feel appreciated!"_ I hissed in response.

"Kurai, " Urahara, then, addressed me. "You will be facing-off with Ichigo to see if he can regain his Zanpaku-to." At that, I glanced at the remains of his abused Zanpaku-to. I glanced at the mask in my hands and lifted it to my face, catching a scent, that I had never smelled before, when I put it on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked me as I looked at him through the eyes of the mask. "What does it look like?" I asked, running my fingers over the bumps of the teeth of it. "Wearing a Hollow mask, " he said, looking directly at me. "Exactly."

I felt the black scraping at my sclera (the white part of the eye) as my Hollow/Espada side wished to have reign over the body. I immediately jerked the mask off, a small bit of it cutting my face, as it wasn't fit to my face – it was fit to Ichigo's.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "Having issues with _her_?" he asked, getting Ichigo's attention. "Who's '_her_'?" he asked. I sighed, wiping the cut with my thumb. "My ignorant _Hollow_ – Yes, I said 'Hollow.' " I grumbled, glancing at the scarlet smudge on my thumb.

"_Hollow?_"

"Yes, " I mumbled. "Can we get on with this 'Stage 2' ?" I asked impatiently, trying to avoid answering Ichigo's question. "Of course!" Urahara said.

"I'm not going to stand-off with him, though, " I said, my voice filled with defiance and hatred. "You are, Kisuke." He just looked at me blankly. "I guess, if you don't want to, I will, then." he said, turning to Ichigo.

"You have to knock my hat off of my head with your Zanpaku-to."

"Doncha' mean 'Hilt'?" I pointed out, pointing a finger at Urahara. "Ah … yes. Thank you, Kurai." I nodded in adknowledgement, murmuring, "Ichigo, … once you regain the power of a Shinigami, I'll do extensive training with you."

"What ever ..." he said and walked away with Urahara. I sighed and watched as they began, Ichigo yanking upwards with the hilt of his, currently, nameless Zanpaku-to. Urahara easily dodged his upward swing and drew his Zanpaku-to out of his cane.

"_Lil' old Benhime ….. I haven't seen him use her in ages."_

I watched as Ichigo's eyes widened when Urahara mumbled, "Cry, Benhime!" which made me laugh. Hearing Urahara command Benhime to awaken, which hasn't been done in … oh … 100 years?

I watched the orange-haired teen jump and dodge Benhime. "Kurosaki, listen to your Zanpaku-to; listen for his name!" I called out, hoping it would help him in the slightest way possible. "What's that supposed to mean? Does my Zanpaku-to talk?" he replied, losing his focus a little.

"Yes, it does! Now, try to listen!" I yelled. I heard him growl, but I ignored it. He was so ignorant, it wasn't funny!_ "I don't know how he gets such good grades … Howaitoaisu is smarter than he is!"_ I thought silently.

_**"And what's that supposed to mean?"**_

**"That means you should shut the fuck up."** I heard Doragon Makai scoff. **"Exactly, "** Kanashimi Doragon agreed to her sister. _"You're both so bitter …."_ I mumbled. **"And you're not?"** the two said in unison. _"Oh, I know that I'm bitter. I'm so bitter that I can't stand people like Orihime."_

I heard Howaitoaisu laugh. _**"Ain't that for sure ..."**_ she snorted.

**"I thought I told you to shut up, "** Doragon Makai murmured hatefully. _"You crack me up. You're going to kill me like that."_ _**"Ooh … keep doing that. I wouldn't mind getting control when she dies!"**_ Howaitoaisu said, a tone of happiness in her voice. _"Shut up! I've died at least 30 times, already, dumbass!" _I scoffed.

The next thing I knew, Ichigo was holding a long, crescent moon-shaped Zanpaku-to that looked absolutely amazing – and … familiar …?

"_Howaitoaisu, do you remember seeing – or using – that sword at all from our memories?"_ I asked suddenly. _**"Kurai … I do have a fragment of a memory of that sword."**_ she replied. **"Kurai, … I believe that Zanpaku-to was forged by your father – your birth father, "** Doragon Makai murmured, having Kanashimi Doragon finish for her. **"Yes, .. we were forged around the same time – and the same place – as that Zanpaku-to was."** Kanashimi Doragon murmured, finishing what Doragon Makai had began.

"That's amazing ..." I murmured, almost silently.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! R&R! ( :/ I haven't gotten any reviews! Please review! You're killing me by not letting me know how I'm doing!)  
Well ... ehm ... that's all! ^^ I'll be adding to the chapters soon enough!  
BTW: Here's the link to the old version that I'm slowly, but steadily, uploading. :o I'm pretty sure it's around 5 or 6 chapters. Maybe 7 ... . Oh, well. I'll keep writing if you keep reading (and reviewing!)! **

3a1da1dd-199a-4c8d-b762-c73666e64cb3

1.03.01


End file.
